


【驼妹】首尔到上海的距离869.7公里

by LycorisCemetery



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycorisCemetery/pseuds/LycorisCemetery
Summary: 练习开车，太难了，什么bug都请无视吧……





	【驼妹】首尔到上海的距离869.7公里

**Author's Note:**

> 练习开车，太难了，什么bug都请无视吧……

温泉旅馆的室内似乎都能感受到氤氲的水气，连带着田野的身体也被蒸得热起来——他并不想承认自己情动了。  
穿着水手裙情动太羞耻了。  
事情要从他的男朋友金赫奎提议换上女装躲避私生饭的跟踪说起。关于女装能不能逃脱私生饭的追踪，事后想想，田野觉得也没什么用，或许还给自己新添了女装癖的传言。但那个时候，他就那么糊里糊涂地答应了金赫奎。等到金赫奎把论坛上传说一心成绩专心事业的Deft选手有女朋友的贴子给他看，他的第一反应不是好笑，而是嫉妒。  
“什么女朋友啊，明明是男朋友。”田野心里默默嘀咕。  
他觉得自己没救了。  
所以现在被金赫奎诓到上床还穿女装，也是他自找的。  
田野一向是有人照顾就做甩手掌柜的人，晚上金赫奎提议去泡温泉的时候他只带了人去，什么东西都是让金赫奎拿的。所以金赫奎一脸无辜地掏出赶飞机时换下的水手裙，田野也只能无奈地接受了，或许还因为他被温泉的热气和金赫奎的挑弄搞得晕晕乎乎的脑子一时也想不出什么反对的办法。  
冬日的温泉池周围水蒸气液化得更厉害，白茫茫的一片，把温泉池全都埋了起来。一进小温泉池的隔间，田野的眼镜就蒙上了一片雾气，他才意识到自己的眼镜很碍事。脱下之后，近视的度数和温泉的白汽让田野眼前只剩一片白色，他恍惚了一下，就感到一只修长有力的手抓住了他的手臂。这只手抓过他的次数根本数不清，熟悉到好像是田野身体的一部分。眼前一片模糊的茫然和因此带来的些许不安被这只手的触感融化，田野被金赫奎轻轻抓着，带到了温泉池里。  
虽然和金赫奎偷尝过几次禁果，但是整个比赛期间两地分居的日子还是让田野对性事的感觉变得陌生，身体变得和处子一般，对裸裎相对的接触，也非常敏感。但是心态又是同金赫奎经历过情事的人才有的坦然，这种复杂的身心错位，让田野变得越发诱人。  
浸润在温热的水里，田野简直要睡着了，他靠在金赫奎的肩上，感受着金赫奎扭过头，轻轻吻过他的脸。从额头到眉角，再到脸颊，到嘴角，到脖颈……田野好想金赫奎吻他的嘴唇，吻到霸占他——他知道，自己情动了。  
好想要，可是好羞耻……  
金赫奎亲了亲田野的眼睛，感受到怀里的人绷紧了身体，他松开田野，笑得眯起了眼睛。  
“好痒，iko。”  
田野愣了一下，看到金赫奎的手指正摩挲着他的嘴唇，知道他是在说嘴唇碰到了自己睫毛。  
搞得像被他说中心事一样，田野在心底默默唾弃自己。  
他的心痒痒的，被情欲炙烤出的焦灼又被漫天的水淹没，贲张又压抑，就像他正被裹在温泉里一样。而救命稻草是金赫奎。  
金赫奎揽过田野的腰，让他靠在自己怀里，看着田野微微慌乱的神情，轻轻勾起了嘴角。二人世界的温泉之旅很安静，金赫奎想起之前还在EDG的时候，全队在酒店水池里打闹的情景，吵吵嚷嚷的，像一个大家庭。  
他和田野的未来，会有一个家吗？一个听起来很温馨的，两个人的家。  
他闭起了眼睛，怀里的田野被他抱得太紧，这时正在一声声地喊“hiong~”撒娇着要金赫奎放开他。闭上眼的金赫奎觉得这一切都好遥远，他不想松开田野，但是在田野主动吻上他的嘴唇的时候，他更想捧着田野的脸。他松开了环在田野腰间的手臂，小心翼翼地捧着田野的脸，等着田野的手臂主动挂上自己的后颈。  
因为田野的主动，金赫奎吻得很深。其实两人都不算多有经验的人，只是凭借本能索取着对方。唇舌的交缠刻印着难得的亲密时刻，直到氧气仿佛被吸光，他们才愿意放开对方。  
被吻得七荤八素的田野被金赫奎带离了温泉池，就看到金赫奎给他拿的水手裙。  
“回去就好了。”金赫奎安抚田野。  
田野当然知道回去要发生什么，情侣的温泉旅行，不上床田野都觉得对不起自己。何况这么久没见到自己的男朋友了。但是面对女装水手裙，他还是觉得很不好意思，最后他咬牙一想：“就当是新的情趣呗。”  
于是回到房间坐在床上，看着穿着黑色浴衣，靠在床头靠背上翻旅馆画册的金赫奎，田野憋着一股气开始咬手指：“这个韩国人到底在搞什么啊……穿着女装说想要也太羞耻了，这种时候脱衣服也很羞耻。”  
田野的裙摆下什么都没穿，分身微微抬头，他不敢在这时候脱衣服。金赫奎的余光看见田野又在啃手指，心底无奈地叹了口气，起身抓过田野的手指，轻轻舔舐着指尖的微小伤口。那些伤口田野早已习以为常，被金赫奎的舌尖触碰，才有了一丝刺痛。金赫奎总是能让田野变得敏感，那些像细小针尖一样的刺痛，好像刺进了田野的心里。  
被心爱的人小心翼翼对待的感觉让田野心里发酸，他扑进金赫奎的怀抱，贪婪地索取着金赫奎的吻。黑色浴衣很快被田野弄得散开了衣带，下体赤裸的触感叫嚣着更多。金赫奎掀开田野的裙子，看到裙摆被前端分泌的透明液体濡湿的痕迹，他握住田野羞红了的性器，指尖拂过铃口，如愿听到田野随着他的动作换来的一阵阵喘息。  
“hiong……嗯啊……”  
田野不自觉的扭动地身体，情欲呼之欲出，衣服的布料都显得碍事，彼此都渴求对方的肌肤更多接触，田野的手胡乱扯着，把金赫奎的浴衣彻底扯了下来。冬夜里温泉旅馆昏黄的灯光和木质的结构无声地见证着，把爱侣存放在时间的此刻。田野看到金赫奎露出白皙的胸膛，衣袖挂在他的手臂上，一晃就被金赫奎放倒在床上。田野不自觉地抚上了金赫奎的胸膛，骨肉匀称有力，和外表看起来的单薄有了些不同。田野知道金赫奎最近懂得去健身了，不禁幻想着健身后的金赫奎会怎样有力。  
想着想着，田野羞红了脸，上衣的衬衫被金赫奎解开也浑然不觉。直到胸前的红豆被啃咬到刺痛又渴望更多，田野才意识到发生什么，但很快他又感到自己被一股力量填满了，仿佛颅顶都要被炸开。  
他已经不知道自己哼哼啊啊说了些什么，他知道自己很想要很想要金赫奎，想他，想要他填满自己。他知道自己一定说了很羞耻的话。下体一片水迹，后穴被手指插入，他已经分不清这手指是自己的还是金赫奎的。恍惚间他看着金赫奎露出一贯人畜无害的眯眼微笑，抱紧了他的身体，然后就是被贯穿的满足和痛苦。  
“啊啊啊……金赫奎！”  
田野的眼角被刺激得红红的，不自觉地流下泪来，金赫奎抱着他，吻干了他的泪：“iko，别哭。”  
“金赫奎，我好想你……”  
金赫奎从田野的眼角吻到耳后，再吻到田野脖颈背后的那颗痣：  
“me too, iko.”  
像是滔天洪水中的唯一浮木，田野紧紧抱着金赫奎的后背，手指纠紧得充血发红。衬衫已经被脱了丢开，裙摆却还挂在田野的腰间。金赫奎掀开田野的裙子，他的双腿大张着，所有隐秘的部位都暴露在金赫奎的视线里。他看着自己的性器贯穿着田野，后穴的软肉被一层层操开，绽放出艳红的水色。  
水手裙作为田野身上唯一的遮挡物毫无作用，只是徒增纯洁的诱惑，给弥漫着情欲的房间加上淫靡的色彩。田野意识到自己被金赫奎看光了，而自己因为裙摆遮挡了视线而什么都看不到。他一阵烦躁，拉着金赫奎的手扯开了自己的裙摆。  
光线直射到田野的隐秘处，没有了裙摆若有若无的阴影遮挡，金赫奎看见田野双腿间白嫩的皮肤随着摩擦而泛红。  
总是会被田野诱惑得想要更多。虽然事后田野总会拍着金赫奎的手臂喊他“不当人”，但把田野吃干净了的韩国人不介意小兔子的脾气，他只会老神在在地笑笑，摸摸田野的头，那田野什么炸毛，都被抚平下去了。  
所以每次金赫奎都不会亏待自己，要把田野吃干抹净。他翻过田野的身体，看见田野的腰间被裙摆勒出一圈红印，跪趴在床上的姿势让他的后背显出了浅浅的腰窝。金赫奎抽出了在田野身体内的性器，田野一阵空虚，转过头瞪了金赫奎一眼，就感到自己的腿被一双修长有力的手握紧，接着便是腿根处的嫩肉被摩擦的感觉。  
模拟性交的动作让田野的空虚越发明显，他不住地呻吟着，后穴一张一合想要更多，他喊金赫奎进来，偏偏这时候韩国人又开始和他装听不懂中文，把田野憋得脸颊通红，也不知是气的还是欲求不满。  
“hiong~hiong~嗯……”这时候喊金赫奎的大名肯定没用，田野撒起娇来。金赫奎低下头堵住了田野释放诱人毒药的嘴，全力地吮吸着彼此的津液，舌头在田野的口腔里攻城略地。趁田野被吻得意乱情迷的时候，他从后面贯穿了田野的身体。  
后入的姿势让彼此的结合更深入，田野满足地呻吟着，他大张着嘴呼吸，津液不自觉地从嘴角留下来，濡湿了他撑在床上的手臂。  
“太深了……呜呜……”  
田野觉得自己被捅得下身发麻，细痒的感觉随着交合处的甬道弥漫到全身，他无力再和金赫奎说什么，只是随着欲望吐出无意识的语气词，全然不顾羞耻。  
本来在金赫奎面前，田野就没有什么羞耻。不管金赫奎让他做什么，除了一开始的别扭，田野总会答应，而金赫奎连代价都不用付出。一次又一次，田野回想起来也替自己诧异。  
他大概是太爱金赫奎了。  
两人都释放了之后，金赫奎紧紧抱着田野，他习惯性地闭上眼睛，感受着田野躺在自己怀里的触感。好久了，他们无法触碰彼此的身体，久到两人都觉得陌生，然后一次次被唤醒。  
“iko，下次你会长胖一点吗？”金赫奎想起十六岁的田野有着婴儿肥的小脸。  
“那下次见面你会变得更壮吗？”  
听到田野的话，金赫奎笑起来，然后两人都笑起来。  
“因为你，我可以期待下次，真的很好。”他想。


End file.
